This invention relates to a system for monitoring one or more paper processors, and in particular to a method and apparatus for monitoring photocopiers and signaling to the appropriate party information regarding the number of copies made during a predetermined time interval; when a predetermined number of copies have been made; when service is necessary; and calendar events such as when rental agreements or service contracts have expired.
Photocopier monitoring systems are known in the prior art from U.S. Pat. No. 4,583,834. This device monitors a number of copying machines utilizing a number of sensors placed on the copier for sensing various operating parameters such as the number of copies made by the machine, machine malfunctions and the amount of toner remaining in the machine. Signals representing these parameters are transmitted to a central processor. The count values transferred to the central processor are at predetermined intervals. One of the disadvantages of the system is that noise may be interpreted as paper processing, providing a false count in the centralized processor causing preventive maintenance to occur at the wrong time as well as inaccurate billing reports. Additionally, the prior art monitoring systems provide no means for contacting the appropriate party such as a remote service man or billing center when a power outage has occurred. Lastly, these prior art references suffer from the disadvantage that the memory is susceptible to changes arising from voltage spikes, noise or other spurious signals generated within the system.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a system for monitoring a copying machine which overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art systems described above.